L'appel
by Kohra
Summary: [DMxHP] Draco Malfoy revient bien changé de ses dernières vacances d’été. Estce qu’il y aurait eu une sorte de déclic ? Quelque chose qui pousserait Harry Potter à faire des rêves plus que troublant sur le Serpentard ? [Yaoi  Veela]


L'appel

**Auteur** : Hum... Moi ?

**Rating** : J'sais pas encore, sûrement M.

**Résumé** [DMxHP Draco Malfoy revient bien changé de ses dernières vacances d'été. Est-ce qu'il y aurait eu une sorte de déclic ? Quelque chose qui pousserait Harry Potter à faire des rêves plus que troublant sur le Serpentard [Yaoi / Veela

**Note sur le chp1** : Bonjour, Bonsoir, chers fans de HPxDM ou non, nouvel adepte du yaoi ou ancien combattant, soyez les bienvenus /petite danse du ventre/ Comme vous pourrez le remarquer, ce chapitre est... et bien... petit x) En fait, il ferait plus office de Prologue, ou de mise en bouche :p Ne vous inquiétez pas, les chapitres suivant seront plus longs :)

_**Chapitre 1 : Là où on croise un regard**_

_Angleterre, Poudlard / Grande Salle / 6 Septembre, 20h14, Repas du soir._

Draco Malfoy avait quelque chose de changé. Quelque chose... Dans son visage, son allure... Il ne savait pas. Quelque chose qui le rendait différent. Peut-être s'était-il affiné ? Avait-il coupé ses cheveux, ses lèvres s'étaient-elles affirmées ? Etait-ce ses gestes, le fait de se tenir de cette façon insolente sur sa chaise ? Mais n'avait-il pourtant pas toujours été ainsi ?

Il ne voyait le Serpentard que de trois quarts. De là, il pouvait facilement remarquer avec quelle négligence il tournait sa tasse dans sa main, avec quelle attention il soufflait à la surface de la boisson chaude pour la refroidir avant de porter la petite cuillère jusqu'à sa bouche. Il y avait en lui une sorte de dédain, de classe froide, et il semblait à la fois aussi glacé que sensuel. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il récupéra le morceau de sucre du fond de sa tasse et le glissa entre ses lèvres, juste avant de se retourner et de croiser son regard, qu'il remarqua à quel point ses yeux étaient brûlants.

Un feu s'alluma sur ses joues et le Gryffondor se retourna prestement.

Respirer. Boire son jus de citrouille d'un coup sec. Passer ses mains sur son visage. Ne plus trembler. Et putain, arrêter de le fixer comme si Satan en personne venait de lui proposer une partie de ping-pong !

Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Ce n'était pourtant pas dans ses habitudes de se préoccuper de quoi que ce soit concernant Malfoy. Encore moins s'il ne s'agissait pas d'un brusque accès de conscience qui le poussait à sauter du haut de la tour d'Astronomie. Et encore moins de fuir son regard de cette manière.

Harry entreprit de faire le vide dans son esprit. C'est vrai, ce n'était pas comme si ça l'intéressait de savoir s'il avait vraiment changé ou si quelqu'un avait glissé des champignons hallucinogènes dans son assiette. Après tout, il restait toujours le même connard complètement borné de ses six dernières années qu'il avait du passer en sa _compagnie_. Un connard de fils de mangemort, un sale troll puant.

... Mais, vraiment, ses yeux avaient-ils toujours été aussi argentés ?

Le Gryffondor s'écrasa le pied et laissa échapper un cri de douleur muet.

-Hamfrry ?

-Hein ?

Ronald Weasley, la bouche débordant de nourriture à moitié mâchée, agitait son bras en direction d'un plat de cuisses de poulet, éclaboussant par la même occasion la robe de sa voisine. Hermione, agacée, glissa sur son banc pour mettre de la distance entre elle et le goret qui lui faisait office de petit ami – à part lorsqu'il mangeait, bien sur. Harry soupira, retenant un micro sourire qui lui aurait sûrement amené les foudres de son amie, et passa le plat à Ron qui s'empressa de remplir son assiette.

-Harry, commença Hermione, sa bouche se tordant encore en une grimace de dégoût, est-ce que tu as remarqué ?

Elle désigna la table des professeurs du menton.

Dumbledore semblait discuter activement avec son voisin de gauche, le professeur Snape. Il parlait vite, et Snape semblait plus agacé qu'autre chose. Ses cheveux gras lui tombait devant les yeux, tandis que son nez crochu partait en avant, comme un signe de défi envers le Directeur de l'école. Son front était plissé et il lui répondait avec véhémence, retenant de grands gestes avec ses bras. Lorsqu'il quitta la table pour sortir de la salle à grands pas, Dumbledore eu un vague soupir, et la moitié des élèves se retournèrent d'un seul mouvement devant leur assiette (voir leurs assiettes pour certaines personnes), Harry y compris.

Hermione avait l'air soucieuse et agitée. Une dispute entre Dumbledore et le directeur de Serpentard n'avait jamais rien de bon. Harry, qui avait espéré pouvoir passer au moins une année sans accident horrible ou événements graves arborait un visage sombre.

-Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? demanda la jeune fille d'un ton pressant, ses yeux passant d'un élève à l'autre.

Certains restaient figés sur leur chaise, de peur que le professeur de Potion ne se retourne et s'en prenne à eux ; mais la plupart chuchotaient entre eux, échangeant leurs idées sur la cause possible de ce départ précipité. Tous commençaient à s'exciter, impatient de voir un peu d'animation dans ce vieux château. Et puis, qui sait, peut-être que Dumbledore allait enfin le renvoyer. Mais, selon l'avis de Harry, ce n'était malheureusement pas le cas.

-Je n'en sais rien, répondit-il instinctivement, mais ça ne me plait pas.

La jeune fille se leva vivement, frappant la table de son poing, ce qui surpris Ron et qui le poussa sûrement à s'étouffer avec son os de poulet. Elle s'apprêtait à enjamber le banc lorsque Harry la retint par le bras.

-Attend ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je le suis, bien sur ! Sembla t-elle s'étonner.

-Toute seule ?

Un sourire éclaira le visage du Gryffondor.

Avec tout ça, il en avait complètement oublié Malfoy, et il ne s'en portait pas plus mal.

x------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------x

Alors ? ...pitite review /noeils de biche/


End file.
